A typical faucet is affixed by a threaded engagement to a connecting body embedded in the wall. As an example of the faucet, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0063411 discloses “A Water Supply Unit Having Stop Function” (Jun. 11, 2010).
As illustrated in FIG. 6, the water supply unit includes a water supply pipe and a connecting body 100 for dispensing water. The water supply pipe is connected to one end of the connecting body 100, and a faucet 300 is connected to the other end of the connecting body 100.
More particularly, the connecting body 100 is installed in a casing embedded in the wall. The connecting body is maintained in a securely fixed state at the installation position. Thus, the connecting body 100 is securely installed without movement in order to fix and support the faucet 300. The connecting body 100 is connected to the faucet 300 by a threaded engagement. The faucet 300 has a fastening pipe portion with a screw thread, and the fastening pipe portion is coupled to the connecting body 100 by a threaded engagement.
Here, a sealing member (not shown) needs to be strongly compressed in order to prevent water from leaking from the point at which the fastening pipe portion and the connecting body are connected each other. For this, during the process of installing the faucet by screw coupling, the faucet needs to be tightened with sufficient force until the faucet does not move any further. However, when the faucet is completely coupled to the connecting body, the faucet is often stopped at an undesired position upon complete rotation of the faucet. It is very difficult to have the faucet positioned at an exact vertical position when the faucet is completely coupled because there exist many determining factors for this, for example, such as elasticity of the sealing member, and the length and number of turns of the screw thread.
Thus, it is often compromised to have the faucet rotated more or less than necessary so that the faucet stops at the exact vertical position. However, if the faucet is rotated more than the optimal degree, an excessive amount of pressure applies to the sealing member, and this causes damages to the sealing member. In contrast, if the faucet is rotated less than the optimal degree, the sealing member cannot be compressed with appropriate pressure, and this causes water to leak.
Meanwhile, a separate tool is required to disassemble the faucet and its components in order to maintain and repair the faucet and other parts after the faucet is installed. However, a workspace is often very narrow due to the limitation in the location where the faucet is installed, and as a result, it is very difficult to use the tool for the disassembling work.